


Flying Over His Head

by Ommallaredpanda



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ommallaredpanda/pseuds/Ommallaredpanda
Summary: Crowley's got to just say it. No way around it; he just needs to tell his angel.This fluff will rot your teeth omg. For a Tumblr prompt, credit in author's note :3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Flying Over His Head

Crowley let out a sigh as he sat himself down on the bench. It was their usual spot, overlooking the pond with ducks swimming sedately. And taking bread from all the legally-not-here possible-spies sitting on other benches, all around. To him, it seemed as if their illicit meetings had grown an entire community of secret agents and the like, but this musing lapsed into silence when he saw who he was here to meet.

The angel - literally - padded his way over. Clothed in white and warm greys, he stuck out like a sore thumb with all the humans doing their best to blend in. Wearing last century’s best did that, unbelievably.

No point hiding it; Crowley was anxious. Anxious, scared, terrified. All the emotions. Most of them bad. But, there was also hope in there somewhere, and that was what kept him from bolting.

Because he was here to try and be as blunt as possible. Apparently, the flowers hadn’t worked. Nor the love letters. Nor chocolates or joint romantic holidays or going to tea together over candle light.

So. Crowley was here to try the one thing he hadn’t. Yet.

Aziraphale sat down next to him and the demon _really_ felt like fleeing. Damn it all, he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ever going to be ready.

Then his affable friend was talking; something about the book shop. Crowley smiled and nodded along, glad for his sunglasses hiding his eyes, which were probably distinctly unhuman. And he didn’t like the angel being reminded of that.

“-nd then she tried to buy my books,” Aziraphale was saying, his hands waving and eyebrows travelling into his hairline, “Can you believe the audacity?”

Crowley snapped out of whatever terror-induced limbo he had sunk into and smiled, “Did she really?”

“I can’t believe it. She wanted my Gutenberg and I told her to get out. Politely, of course,” He was so animated when talking about books and the shop. It was quite adorable - hands gesticulating and the fluffy white hair on his head waving.

“Damn right,” Crowley replied. It would be nice to just sit and listen about dusty old books being fiercely protected by his friend, but he needed to get the ball rolling. Or he’d just continue procrastinating for the next few hundred years before he got his nerve up again. “Well, at least she actually listened when you told her to leave.”

“ _Politely_ ,” Aziraphale clarified. “I’m an angel, I’m polite. Even when they’re trying to steal my books.”

“I-... There’s someone I’ve got to tell something _important_.” Might as well just dive in.

Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley head-on. There was an expression of surprise on his face, “Oh! Have you found someone?”

“I’ve been dropping them the most insanely obvious hints for six thousand years. No response,” Crowley said, affecting nonchalance. He’d started now, couldn’t stop.

“And they haven’t picked up on it?” A note of disbelief and he had the sudden urge to laugh. “They must be rather stupid.”

“But they’re not. Really smart, actually. Just… Dense.”

“Maybe you need to be more obvious? I don’t know, maybe, ‘hey, I love you!’”

“You’re right. Hey, Aziraphale, I love you!” The world seemed to stop spinning and oh God, that was far easier to say than he’d thought it would be. Actually. It was wonderful to say. It left his entire face hot and his throat raw with the power of those words; what they meant, but also the light-headedness of coming clean. He wanted to say it again and again and yell it from the rooftops.

“See! Just like that.”

“ _Holy fucking shit_.”

“If that flies over their head then, I’m sorry Crowley, but they’re too dumb for you.”

He had to be even blunter. _How?_

Actually, he had an idea.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s shoulder, pulled him over, leant over and kissed him.

It was forceful and rushed, smashed against his angel’s soft lips. He wasn’t pushed away and Crowley let himself enjoy the sensation for a long moment. Then slowly backed off, gazed into those gorgeous, blue eyes. “That fly over your head, angel?”

“ _Oh_.” He looked shocked, pupils blown wide and cheeks lightly flushed. “I’m an idiot.”

Crowley laughed.

“I-... _Six thousand years_?” Now he looked incredulous. Then he placed a hand over Crowley’s, atop his shoulder and beamed, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt by @promptdeity on Tumblr, a lot of the dialogue taken from a post by @darthvcder. :3
> 
> I didn't edit this, since I really should be working on my longfic xD but if you notice anything, feel free to let me know and I'll get on it!
> 
> Been a while since I watched/read Good Omens so the characterisation might be off. Also, my first time writing romance! Hope you enjoyed, regardless! Comments make my day :)


End file.
